The Chronicles of Ember and Aqua
by HiddenJustice
Summary: Once upon a time there lived to sisters named Ember and Aqua. One day Ember was kidnapped so Aqua went after her. On her way to save her sister, she met up with a few other people. What will happen next to Aqua?


**Well I'm only going to expect this story to get 20 views max, but I've had this idea in mind for a while.**

**I don't own Sonic **

* * *

There were once two daughters. Born into royalty, both of these girls were sealed away from the world of reality, however their lives would actually be more manic then reality itself. One was born with the power to control fire, create fire, anything to do with fire whilst the other anything to do with water. That's why they were called Ember and Aqua. Both were wolfs but had completely different apperances to one another, despite being twins.

Ember was the oldest of the two, and the most mature. All pressure was given to her as she found out that she would become queen when her parents died. Her sister Aqua is the more laid-back one, who is more adventurous and not afraid of any danger that came her way. Despite the differences, the two loved each other dearly.

Our story starts with the birth of Ember. Queen Mai had just given birth to her first daughter but never got a chance to look at her as she knew she had to be prepared for twin number two. The firstborn was taken away to a completely different room where nurses awaited to care for the newborn. Ember was different however, her fur was a red color, with any tip of her fur lightening to an orange. Her eye color was hidden as her eye lids were completely sealed shut. Nurses wrapped her around a silk blue blanket, but before that washed her and injected her with medicine. Ember never cried once, actually never cried once since she was introduced into the new world. The nurses were quiet worried about this, but however, placed her in a crib before rushing of to help with the second birth.

Nurses were shocked when the second baby was born, as she was a bright blue this time, and the tips of her fur were dark blue. This was Aqua, and she was more loud as she wailed loudly the second she was introduced to the world. When they cleaned and injected her, they wrapped her up in a silk red blanket and placed her down besides her sister, were the two surprisingly slept together happily. Then tragedy struck the family, the Queen had died.

Queen Mai's husband, the King, had also died a few months earlier after war, so this meant the two princesses were alone. The most trusted maid, Elizabeth, who was a friendly armadillo, picked them up and took them back to Sacred Castle where the two grew up. Sacred Castle was usually attacked a lot, but since the news spread about the Queen dying, attacks had stopped altogether for ten years.

However, when it became Aqua's and Ember's tenth birthday, everything changed altogether.

It was a warm sunny, or wet, perhaps sunny morning in the Sacred Village and Ember and Aqua were outside, arguing as usual what the weather was today. They were always told to let nature take over, but learning that they had the power of fire and water, Ember and Aqua decided they would be Mother Nature from now on, and every single day they argued over what the weather was going to be that day.

Ember stood in front of her sister and gave her an annoyed look as water dripped from her fur. The oldest of the twins decided to grow her fur long and it reached all the way down her back. Her pink eyes glared hard at her sister's blue ones and the two started their own staring match, soon to probably become something much more.

The blue colored wolf grinned, running a hand through her shoulder length blue hair. "Heh, sorry about that sis, but you did promise that today it would rain." Ember knew that was a downright lie, today was their birthday so it was supposed to be sunny with a hint of rain, not just a complete storm altogether.

She growled in frustration. "Whatever, just stop the storm while I dry myself of, the party starts in a hour." Ember snapped, before storming back inside, cold water dripping rapidly from her drenched fur. Aqua sighed, stopping the rain altogether as she sat down miserable on the floor, not caring the slightest bit if her dress got stained. She couldn't believe that Ember liked wearing them, they were so uncomfortable for a starter, then they were much to girly. Aqua would of gave her left arm for a pair of trousers right now.

Also, she did not care about the stupid party, where kings and queens across the land came and all they gave her and Ember was pity. Aqua was sick of it, she already knew her parents were dead and she didn't need people reminding her every four seconds at a stupid party that she was literally forced to attend.

"Aqua? Time to come inside!" the blue wolf sighed and stood up, and momentarily headed towards the front doors of her castle, but the gazed over to the gates that led out into the forest. Perhaps she could just have a little time to herself? She was sure no one would mind if she slipped out for a couple of minutes and had a little walk. Yeah, she would just do that.

She gave a quick look around before running out of the gates, her shoes making a clip-clop sound as she ran over the drawbridge. Her hands held the skirt of her dress and held it up a little in a fancy manner as she ran deep into the forest, always looking behind her shoulder for a second to see if anyone caught her running out. Thankfully, no one had spotted the run away wolf yet, so she decided to stop there and rest for a while to catch her breath back.

To rest, she slumped besides a tree, giggling uncontrollably, she couldn't believe she just ran away like that. It felt great! Sure, she expected a royal scolding when she got inside, but who cared about that? She was free at last! The blue wolf sat up quickly, looking around the forest with her big blue eyes. There were rays of sunlight pouring through the branches of the trees, birds tweeting loudly as they swooped in and out of the sky in a graceful manner, squirrels running along cautiously on branches of trees. Aqua looked around fascinated.

Her quick eyes suddenly spotted something, a dying flower. It stood all withered up, with a patch of sunlight shining down on it. The poor thing needed water. Aqua raised her hand and a small grey cloud floated above the flower, and a suddenly little storm was above the flower. Aqua picked up the cloud and blew it away after she guessed the flower had enough water.

"There, that should make you feel better!" Aqua said with a smile, running a finger delicately over a petal of the flower.

"Over there! That's the princess!" Aqua turned around, a look of horror on her face as she spotted something she did not want to see. Black horses ran through the forest and on their backs were soldiers dressed in dark metal armor, holding sharp swords that glistened in the patches of sunlight. It didn't take Aqua more than a second to realize that the soldiers were after her. She stood up and started to run away quickly. "She's getting away!"

"Get her!"

The sounds of the horses got quicker and Aqua turned around quickly to see the horses and soldiers getting closer and closer to her. In her defense, she raised her hands and created many thunder clouds, that floated just above her attackers, and it suddenly started to rain over them, and then bolts of thunder struck many of them. Most of them fell to the floor all shaken up from being electrocuted or something along the lines of that.

One last soldier attempted to catch the princess, so Aqua once again raised her hand and aimed a strike of thunder towards the soldier but she missed. The thunder hit a branch of a tree, and set it alight. Sparks from the fire quickly fell, making the grass around the tree set alight. The soldier spun around and his mouth opened in horror and before he said anything, he and his horse bolted away.

The blue wolf looked terrified, her one and only weakness, fire. Smoke poured into the forest, making Aqua cough and she attempted to run away feeling weak. When she was to close or touched fire, she immediately began to feel weak and her watery powers would drain away from her, and that what was happening right now.

"Someone!" she cried out, stumbling over roots of trees and ready to fall any moment. "Please help me!"

"Aqua? Aqua!" the blue wolf fell forwards before she replied to the calling person, her powers drained from her for now. She expected to die here.

It was lucky of Aqua that Ember was close by, and the older twin sensed a lot of fire coming from the woods and expected an attack or something like that. What she didn't expect however was to see her sister lying on the ground, her face pale. Ember, being used to fire, didn't really notice the flames around the trees until she felt a spark land on her shoulder. That was why Aqua was weak! Ember couldn't believe she didn't notice that. She picked up her younger sister and attempted to leave the forest.

A hand suddenly grabbed her ankle, pulling her down and Aqua tumbled out of her grip. The red wolf looked over and saw a soldier, clad in black amour, gripping onto her ankle. "There's no escape now!" he announced, picking her up. "I have to get out of here quick." he thought.

"Aqua!" Ember yelled, kicking the soldiers legs as much as she could. "Aqua wake up!" Ember's eyes teared up as she saw her sister lie motionless on the floor. "Let go of me!" she suddenly demanded the soldier. His grip only tightened as he started to make his way out of the forest.

"She's not going to survive..." Ember thought, looking as her sister continued to lie on the ground. "But what can I do?" She held onto the arm of the armor and heated it up with her fire powers, and the soldier dropped her since his arm was literally burning. The princess sprinted over to her sister, kneeling down besides her, clutching the blue wolf's hand, then checking for a pulse.

The older twin's heart just about stopped when she realized, her sister had no pulse. "No no no!" Ember shook Aqua frantically. "Wake up Aqua! Now!"

"Hey get back over here!" a soldier yelled. Ember held on tightly to her sister. This couldn't be happening!

She suddenly got an idea, a risky idea that could leave her dead, but it was the only idea she could get. Ember's eyes closed as she placed her hand on her sister's heart and she started to mumble some words quickly. An orange aura surrounded the two and it got brighter and brighter until Ember stopped talking. She felt weak and wanted to sleep, but she had to check if Aqua was alright. Once again, she tried to check for a pulse and this time sighed in relief when she felt one.

"I thought I told you to get over here you little brat." a soldier said, grabbing Ember. It surprised him when she suddenly passed out in his arms, but he didn't think to much about it as he began to run of, leaving Aqua lying on the ground, still unconscious.

The soldiers, well the remaining ones, ran of out of the burning forest with Ember, whilst Aqua laid on the ground, slowly regaining her consciousness back. The first thing she saw was leaves set alight, and she screamed, raising her hands up and a blast of water put the fire out. Aqua just about freaked when she noticed her entire surroundings were just set alight, with trees on fire, the ground even where she stood was on fire. How was she alive? She should be dead by now if she was correct.

However, now was the time for not questioning that and Aqua started to put the fire out until she was completely sure that the entire fire was out. She sighed in relief, kneeling down to the ground as she finished, that was tiring. She felt a few tears come to her eyes as she lowered her head, where was her sister? Did she get caught up in all of this? She better not of.

"Aqua? Ember?" Aqua raised her head at the voice, it was Elizabeth.

"O-over here!" she yelled. She heard approaching footsteps then Elizabeth came into the scene. Her expression was worried and she was looking around the forest in a frightened manner.

"Aqua thank God your alright." she said, kneeling down in front of the wolf and pulling her in for a hug. When she pulled away she looked at her dead in the eyes then she gasped. "What happened to your eyes?" she asked.

The blue wolf blinked a few times so Elizabeth pulled out a mirror. Aqua gasped at what she saw. One of her eyes were her natural eye color, blue, whilst the other was her sister's... pink. Why did she suddenly have to different colored eyes? "Elizabeth what's wrong with my eyes?" she asked, panicking slightly as she blinked a few times to be sure she wasn't imagining it. "They're not supposed to be like that!"

"I know..." Elizabeth said, standing up. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"What do you mean?" Aqua said suspiciously, standing up after.

The armadillo gasped in horror. "She came after you, are you telling me you hadn't seen her?"

"No, the last thing I remember is... no...No...NO!" Aqua looked over to a trail of horse prints on the ground. "They've taken her!" Aqua said.

"What?!"

"I was attacked by some people who were trying to kidnap me, I think I saw Ember, but that's all I remember..." Aqua said. Elizabeth shook her head, desperately trying to think of something to try and save Ember, but she couldn't think of anything. Their princess had been kidnapped. "We have to go after them!" Aqua insisted, ready to run until she was pulled back by the armadillo.

"It's to dangerous, we'll send the guards and see if they can stop them." Elizabeth said, and she started to lead Aqua away, though with a little trouble as Aqua insisted she had to look for her sister as she blamed the whole scenario on herself. She gave up as she saw no point in trying to argue after you've already lost. The two headed back to the castle, where all of the royal workers came rushing towards the two.

Many questions were thrown at the two, most of them being where is princess Ember. Aqua was taken away from the crowd by a new worker, who was probably the same age as her and it surprised Aqua that someone so young could work as a royal nurse. But then again Aqua liked this nurse being the same age as her, it made many things less awkward for the two. The young nurse led Aqua of to a medical room, where the blue wolf sat down on a bed.

"Maria, what's wrong with my eyes?" Aqua asked Maria. Maria was a young hedgehog, same age as Aqua. She had yellow, or blonde, quills that ran down her back and framed her face. She wore a blue headband behind her ears. Her dress was a blue color. Maria examined Aqua's eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, just give me a few seconds." Maria said, sticking her tongue out in effort as she examined the eyes. She gasped and suddenly ran out of the room and came back in a few moments later with a thick book which must of came from the library. Maria flicked through the pages, then read, occasionally looking up at Aqua's eyes. "I've got it!"

"Have you?"

"Yes miss. You know that you were born with the power of water and were given blue eyes? And you know that your sister was granted the power of fire and was given pink eyes? Well your sister did some type of spell, giving you all her fire power. If your had any other power, such as earth or wind, the fire power would of taken over your entire body, but since you have the power of water, the two, fire and water, started to fight within your body but must of soon settled to stay together so now miss, you have the power to control water and fire!" Maria explained.

"How does that even work?" Aqua said, jumping of the mattress and reading the book Maria was just reading. She found a paragraph and started to read it, and then realized Maria was right, but it seemed so impossible, to have the power to control both fire and water. But she had the power now, and she couldn't just give it back, Aqua didn't know how.

"So that explains why you have a pink and blue eye..." Maria finished of. "The eyes do suit you miss." the blonde hedgehog complimented, only to have Aqua sigh at her. The blue wolf looked plain miserable.

"Yeah, thanks. Tell Elizabeth I'll be in my room if she wants me." Aqua said, walking sadly out of the medical room and going up the stairs to her bedroom. Every step she took she could only think of Ember and... why? One moment Aqua felt numb and couldn't feel her body, and was pretty sure she was dead. The next her heart suddenly felt like it was burning, then it cooled down again, that must of been when Ember gave her the fire...

She walked into her room, and lay on her bed, thinking. Ember was gone now, and it was all her fault right? She sat up on the edge of her bed, thinking of what to do next. Aqua knew she just had to go and look for Ember, she had to save her sister! But then if Elizabeth caught her sneaking out... Wait she wouldn't! Aqua managed to do it once so she couldn't see why she couldn't do it twice!

The blue wolf hopped on her bed and headed to her wardrobe, where she searched for a suitable outfit, though the only one she could find was a purple shirt that had two holes, that were supposed to be there, at the side of the stomach. Then there were trousers, which were a baggy pair of jeans, and her blue trainers. She slipped these on, and then headed over to a box on the window sill.

Inside the box was a blue emerald, a chaos emerald. Aqua didn't really know why, but she felt that she needed to take this for an emergency use. Sure she didn't really know the use of a chaos emerald, but shoved it in her pocket anyway, before leaping out of her window and running out into the darkness of the night.


End file.
